gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki The GTA Myths Wiki is about the beasts, monsters, rumors and bizarre things that are believed to exist in the Grand Theft Auto series. It also contains a many Easter Eggs from the GTA Series. '' '' We encourage all myth hunters to investigate and report their myth sightings on this Wiki's . Also don't forget to sign up for a user account. '' '' This Wiki currently has active Users and edits. Our current WAM ranking is 330 ''out of' 5,000'. '' '' '' Bigfoot in v shot.png|Bigfoot in GTA V|link=http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Bigfoot_in_GTA_V|linktext= The most famous myth of all time returns in GTA V. Mythgtavg.png|Jolene Cranley-Evans's Ghost|link=http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Jolene_Cranley-Evans's_Ghost|linktext=The ghost of Mount Gordo. GTAGTA UFO.png|UFOs in GTA V|link=http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/UFOs_in_GTA_V|linktext=The mysterious alien space crafts are proven to exist. ZtLGvJj.jpg|Mount Chiliad Mystery|link=http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Mount_Chiliad_Mystery|linktext= What is happening on top of Mount Chiliad? '' *PROVEN - the myth has been proven to be real by various sources. See Proven Myths. *POSSIBLE - the myth might be real but does not have enough evidence. See Possible Myths. *UNLIKELY - the myth is probably not real, but not completely impossible. See Unlikely Myths. *FALSE - myths that are proven to be not real and are made up by fans or are mods. See False Myths. ''Today most of the myths in the GTA series remain in "limbo" as there is not enough evidence to prove nor disprove their existence. The GTA Myths Wiki is a great place to report myth sightings as everyone is encouraged to hunt down the truth behind these reported sightings. Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stick around and make many more improvements. :Recent changes is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit and post Myth Sightings. You can also contact one of the GTA Myths Wiki Staff. :Please sign in every time you edit, so that we can recognize an established user. You can customize your userpage. *Myths *Myths and Legends in GTA III *Myths and Legends in GTA Vice City *Myths and Legends in GTA San Andreas *Myths and Legends in GTA IV *Myths and Legends in GTA V *Easter Eggs *Easter Eggs in GTA III *Easter Eggs in GTA Vice City *Easter Eggs in GTA San Andreas *Easter Eggs in GTA IV *Easter Eggs in GTA V *Smaller Easter Eggs *Glitches Check out The Wiki Awards for the current survey. CLICK HERE FOR GTA MYTHS NEWS This weeks featured article is Lizardman. Visit GTA Myths Wiki:Featured Article to vote for next week's featured article This weeks featured video is DaviDustin's Truth About Body Bags. Visit Featured Video to vote for the next featured video. Don't forget to go to Community Investigations for more videos like this one. Category:Browse